


One Of His Own

by FangQueen



Series: "Gay!Draco" Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: It was the first day of winter break, and Hogwarts' halls were mostly deserted. In less than an hour, the scarlet Express would depart from Hogsmeade station, transporting them all back to the comfort of their loved ones. Normally, there would be several students remaining behind for those couple weeks, but not this year. No, this time it seemed they'd all silently agreed that after everything that had happened barely six months prior, there was no more important place for them to be but home.Except for one.





	One Of His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> As voted by my wonderful Tumblr followers, I reopened the Gay!Draco Challenge to a second, small round of requests in honor of celebrating [having finally reached 200 followers!](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/167378772337/its-taken-me-six-goddamn-years-to-get-here-but) This was written for both the lovely [@padfootd](http://padfootd.tumblr.com/) and [@acciovodka](http://acciovodka.tumblr.com/), who, incidentally, had ended up asking me for the exact same thing: Dron, and lots of fluff. <3
> 
> Original Tumblr post [here](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/168026787063/congrats-on-200-you-utter-gem-i-gotta-request).

It was the first day of winter break, and Hogwarts' halls were mostly deserted. In less than an hour, the scarlet Express would depart from Hogsmeade station, transporting them all back to the comfort of their loved ones. Normally, there would be several students remaining behind for those couple weeks, but not this year. No, this time it seemed they'd all silently agreed that after everything that had happened barely six months prior, there was no more important place for them to be than home.

Except for one.

As soon as he had finished packing, Ron had excused himself from Harry and Hermione's company and set out on a mission to find him. Tucking a brown paper package under his arm, he set out down the shifting staircases, past a gaggle of second-years hurrying along with their trunks, and descended into the castle's dungeons, till he came upon the familiar blank stretch of stone. There, he provided the latest password that he was sure his boyfriend hadn't realized he'd memorized and slipped through the arch that formed in the wall into the common room. Pansy had smiled knowingly as he'd passed her by, her luggage floating behind her as she made her way out, bound for the train home. She appeared to be the only Slytherin around; the corridor that led to their dorms was empty, right up until he reached the last door on the left―the room that had been specially added for the eighth-years.

Draco was right where Ron had assumed he would be. His legs were pulled up to his chest where he rested in the furthest window seat, his hands folded in his lap. He leaned back against the cushion behind him as he gazed out into the Great Lake's murky depths. Something unseen zoomed through the foliage growing just outside the glass, disturbing the water and casting his pale features in alternating shades of blue and green.

He looked up as he heard the door click shut, and when he saw it was Ron standing there, a glimmer of a smirk passed over his lips.

"Who let your sorry arse in?"

"I have my ways." Ron winked as he crossed the room to press a kiss to the top of Draco's platinum blonde head. The boy chuckled quietly to himself, a hand reaching up to clutch absently at a sleeve of Ron's jacket.

The Gryffindor glanced around them, spying Draco's trunk at the foot of his bed. It was still latched and shoved up against it. The drawers of his dresser were still shut as well, and there were no clothes folded neatly on top of the comforter, as he would've done. Ron had expected as much, and yet...

"You packed?" he asked, gesturing towards it.

Draco's expression darkened. "I told you I'm not coming."

"Why, because you'd rather stay here alone and sulk?"

It was telling of just how far they'd come in the past couple months that Draco merely fought a smile and rolled his eyes at the comment.

It had never occurred to Ron until recently that he might ever be standing where he was at that very moment. That this particular person's well being would ever matter as much as it did now. But so many things had changed, so many _people_ had changed, and if he'd learned nothing else from war, he'd learned that when it came to the aftermath of that life and death sort of existence they'd been tolerating for so long, it didn't help anything at all to hold a grudge. It had been astounding to him what he had seen that first time he'd truly opened his eyes and _looked_ at Draco Malfoy. And he'd decided pretty quickly that he never wanted to stop looking.

Today, when he looked at him, he thought he saw the same gloomy boy he'd never bothered noticing much back in their sixth year. There was a sadness in his cloudy eyes that Ron didn't like. He couldn't blame him, all the same; the idea of either of his parents, let alone both of them, being locked up in Azkaban for the holiday...It was unfathomable. The Weasleys had of course offered for Draco to come to the Burrow, but he'd refused. Politely. He was still a pureblood, after all. Ron―along with Harry and Hermione―had decided he wasn't going to allow him to be all by himself on Christmas, no matter what the little git had to say about it. And that was why he had come there that morning.

"I thought you might still say that, so...I got you a little something."

Draco hesitated, raising an eyebrow at the offered gift, then pulled it into his lap. As he did so, Ron slid into the unoccupied space at the opposite end of the window seat and coaxed the other's long legs to stretch out and cross over his own. Draco ran his hands along the rough paper before slipping a finger under one loose corner and tearing. The second a tuft of wool peeked out, Ron saw recognition light up his boyfriend's eyes.

"Is this…?"

Draco's voice was barely above a whisper, but Ron could still hear it crack. He swallowed against the sympathetic tugging in his chest as he replied, "Well, if you _did_ decide to come, you'd have to have something to wear, now wouldn't you?"

Draco ripped the package open with fervor, now, his fingers trembling above the dark fabric as he lifted it and let it unfurl before him. Ron watched the blonde's face contort for a moment, his eyes misting. He it set back down and rubbed his hand across his mouth in a manner that the Gryffindor had come to recognize as an attempt to keep himself together. Now that it lay unfolded over his lap, the emblem the jumper bore was clear: a large, capital D, stitched with golden thread.

"I'd thought she might've gone with green and silver," Draco joked, laughing lightly even as his voice tightened with emotion.

Ron shook his head, grinning even through his own physical response. "Nah, too obvious. I mean, outside of your uniform, pretty much your entire wardrobe is black, so we figured why not go with something you'd actually wear." Draco laughed again as he brushed a stray tear from his cheek. "And gold for the letter because, well, we know you like the finer things."

It looked like Draco was attempting to smile at that―but as his brow creased and a fresh flood wet his lashes, Ron suddenly found himself with a lapful of boyfriend as the blonde crawled across the small space between them to bury his face in the crook of his freckled neck. Ron wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding him close.

For awhile, the only sound in the room was Draco's muffled sniffling. He didn't make much noise beyond that, but Ron could feel his tears dripping into the collar of his shirt. They lay there for some time, the jumper and its discarded packaging pressed between their thumping hearts.

Eventually, Draco gathered enough of himself to say, "Well, it'll certainly look good with those really tight...what-do-ya-call-'ems I have. Janes? The Muggle ones. I know you like those."

There was no denying that, but Ron wasn't much bothered with the idea for the time being. Instead, he listened to Draco's breaths as they gradually calmed and circled his arms tighter around him. The blonde squeezed him in return, before pushing himself up onto his knees and wiping the back of his sleeve across his reddened eyes.

"I've changed my mind," he suddenly announced, a cocky grin lighting his features, "and just you try and keep me away." When he leaned in to press a firm kiss to his lips, Ron thought he could feel the old Draco again in his touch, and it made his belly flip with joy. "Now, are you going to help me pack, or what? The train should be leaving soon."

Ron was grinning, too, as the Slytherin scrambled out of his lap and bounded towards his trunk, quickly throwing it open and beginning to toss his belongings inside. He got up to help as well, and when they were done and ready to head out, Draco pulled the jumper over his head with a smirk of pride that Ron hadn't seen him wear in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
